1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeding device for a magnetic head used in a magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus for recording still image information or the like so as to form a plurality of recording tracks in the form of concentric circles on a magnetic recording disc and/or reproducing the information recorded on the recording tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus for recording information so as to form recording tracks in the form of concentric circles on a magnetic recording disc and/or reproducing the recorded signals of the recorded information from the recording tracks, a head feeding mechanism is provided for shifting a magnetic head to the next track to record or reproduce the next information after information has been recorded on a track or information has been reproduced from a track. In recent years, a so-called electronic still camera in which the magnetic recording apparatus is made compact and combined with a photographing apparatus to record still images and its reproducing apparatus have been announced and are already known.
To manufacture such type of magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to keep compactness for ease of use and at the same time, keep interchangeability between products so that even if recording discs are interchangeably used in a plurality of products, recording and reproducing can be accomplished without hindrance and the performance is not reduced. Of the interchangeability between products, it is a particularly important task to reduce the positional deviation of the magnetic head during reproduction relative to the recording tracks and further reduce the deviation of the azimuth angle of the magnetic head during recording and during reproduction to thereby minimize the reduction in the reproduction output.
Therefore, a method of intermittently moving the magnetic head at an equal interval pitch on a radial straight line passing through the center of rotation of the disc so as to record information so that concentric circular recording tracks are regularly arranged and so as to reproduce the information in accordance therewith is suitable for such type of apparatus. On the other hand, in a product such as an electronic still camera, the magnetic disc used must be compact and moreover capable of recording a great deal of image information and the magnetic recording apparatus corresponding thereto also must indispensably be compact and light in weight as well as capable of recording image signals at a high density and satisfying the aforementioned interchangeability between products.
Accordingly, the feeding device for the magnetic head incorporated in such type of apparatus is required to at least satisfy two conditions, namely, the condition that the mechanism thereof shall be compact and the condition that it shall have high positioning accuracy. However, the feeding device according to the prior art has required high working accuracy or has been complicated in structure to satisfy the above-mentioned conditions and actually has not been of a construction suitable for manufacture from the viewpoint of cost of manufacture.